He Came For Me
by MarielleAine
Summary: Ok, i couldn't find a Rini x Helios fic anywehre and i REALLY am craving one... so i wrote one myself. Enjoy! No flames! R and R! Oh, and if you ever find another Rini x Helios fic PLEASE notify me.


Rini

He Came For Me

By: ~Kari~

AN: Didn't expect a Sailor Moon fic outta ME did ya? Well, for days I had been looking for a Rini x. Helios fan fic but couldn't find one. So here I am! Oh yeah… if there _are_ any Rini x. Helios fics out there that I did not see PLEASE tell me about it! R and R, No flaming!

~*~

"PEGASUS!" Rini shot up in her bed, she was drenched in sweat. Letting out the air she had been holding in, Rini wiped sweat from her forehead. 

"It was only a dream…" she murmured, feeling relieved. 

She swung her legs off her bed and slipped into her slippers. 

She had just had a terrible dream, in it she witnessed the death of her dear friend Pegasus, or Helios. 

Only months before had the evil queen of the dark moon, Nephrenia, tried to take over the world, stealing Pegasus/Helios' golden crystal. Of course the scouts had won, Pegasus had flown away in the end leaving Rini lonely and sad. 

Through their time together, Rini had learned so much from Pegasus and never knew what he really was until oneday Pallapalla transformed Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon and reversed their ages, so Sailor Moon became very young and Chibi Moon became Sailor Moon's age. Chibi Moon wanted Pegasus to see her as a grown up, but Pegasus didn't come when she called for him. 

When she was dreaming, Pegasus came to her. Rini said she'd thought she'd never see him again, but Pegasus had said he didn't know where to find him anymore. He said the light from her dream wasn't reaching him. He showed her Erusion, his land, and she saw that it was in ruins. Pegasus explained that his world lived off the energy of beautiful people, but one day the Dead Moon Circus came searching for the Golden Crystal. 

He said that if the Golden Crystal fell into their hands, Erusion, his land, would became a land of darkness. He said they captured him and locked him away, but didn't get the crystal. The one time, he saw the light of a beautiful dream. When he saw the light, he was transformed into the form of Pegasus, and that was how he had met her. 

But he said he couldn't see the light anymore. He said she'd attained her dream of becoming an adult from the power of the new moon, and that she must returned to her true dream or he wouldn't be able to find her anymore. Rini became very sad and began to run towards Pegasus. When she ran through the light she was transformed back into her younger self, and the light from her dream shined again. Rini leaned in to kiss Pegasus but met the lips of a young boy, Helios, Pegasus' human form.

Rini had fallen head over heals for the boy even when he was in horse form but in the end Pegasus had left and Rini missed him so much. 

Rini sighed to herself.

"Oh Pegasus… where did you go? When will you come back? Will you even come back at all?" she whispered to herself.

A yawning Serena popped her head into Rini's room. 

"Rini, are you alright? I heard you scream." She said.

Ever since the incident all those months ago Serena and Rini had calmed down with the insults and had shown more love towards each other. They still had their quarrels though.

"I'm ok, just had a bad dream. Go back to bed." She said.

Serena nodded and turned to go back downstairs. 

Rini felt she, too, should get a goodnights sleep so after making a quick bathroom trip, she retreated to her bed. Rini had just closed her eyes when she fell deep into sleep.

**Dream**

"Rini…Rini…" the words sounded so calm and soothing, like waves crashing on a beach. 

"Pegasus…Helios?" Rini meekly asked.

"Rini…" through the fog a figure stepped out, there stood Helios.

"Helios!" Rini said as she rushed toward him.

"Rini…" he just said.

"Helios? Can't you say anything more?" Rini asked.

"Rini…" he said, pleading in his eyes. He vanished through the fog as quickly as he had come.

"Helios! Helios?" Rini screamed, she ran through the fog after him but didn't see him anywhere.

The white fog that surrounded her turned into the beautiful night sky stars. 

In the distance Rini saw the figure she knew so well.

"Helios…" she begged.

Helios seemed to float over to her and take hold of her chin, titling her head up.

With love in his eyes, Helios said, "I came for you… My Rini…" he bent down and placed a tender kiss on the small, pink haired girls lips. Things began to shake…

****

End Dream

Serena stood above Rini, shaking her.

"Rini, wake up. You'll be late for school." She said.

Rini's eyes blinked open and she stretched her arms out.

"Serena… I was having a wonderful dream." She said, sad that it had to end and she had to go to school.

"I'm sorry," Serena said sincerely. "Well, get ready for school I don't want you to be late." 

Rini reluctantly got out of bed and ventured to her closet to start her day.

"Oh Helios…" she sighed as she pulled on her normal school outfit. 

The whole day Rini saw visions of beautiful white horses flying through her mind. The prince who had stolen her heart and the dream that she had the night before.

After school Rini was swinging on a swing when all of the Scouts approached her. 

"Rini, what's on your mind?" Mina asked.

Rini heaved a sigh and answered with a "Nothing"

"Rini, we just want to help you." Raye said, coming closer to the small girl.

Rini's eyes began to water as she fought back tears.

"I'm never going to see him again." She wailed.

Serena held her daughter in her arms, stroking her hair.

No one needed to ask; they knew the whole story about Helios and Pegasus and how saddening it had been for Rini when he'd left. 

Rini fell asleep in her mother's arms. Darien came by and it was a good thing he had. Serena took Rini in her arms and lay her on the back seat then she, herself, got in the passenger seat. The other scouts insisted that they did not need rides and would walk home.

When Serena and Rini arrived home, Serena took Rini up to her room a lay her on her bed. Once last time she stroked her hair.

"Oh, sweet child of mine." She sighed and wiped a few tears from her cheek, then left the girl to sleep.

****

Dream

Rini found herself in the same surroundings that she had been in the night before.

"Rini… Rini…" came Helios' voice again.

"Helios where are you?!" Rini pleaded.

When Rini saw the figure walking toward her she immediately ran to him.

"Oh Helios! I need you! Please…" she cried, embracing the boy.

"Soon enough." He said running his hand through her hair.

"What does that mean? Helios when will I see you again? For real!" Rini begged to know.

"Soon…in time you will be with me." Were his last words before he disappeared. 

Rini slipped into another dream and had a good sleep for the rest of the night.

****

End Dream

Rini's sad mood stayed with her for the rest of the week.

One day she returned home after a long school day and found something odd on her bed.

Rini inspected the object. It was a small golden ball, that look as if it could be opened. Rini's curiosity got the best of her and she opened the small ball.

She was sucked into it. Before she had a chance to open her eyes there was a thunk and she passed out cold. 

When Rini came to she found her mother looking down at her. Rini looked closer and saw this was her mother from the future… or present or something like that.

Rini sat up and saw that she was laying on a table in her princess dress. She hugged her mother tightly and found her father, he too received a hug from his daughter.

"Mother, why am I here?" she asked, confused.

"I actually don't know. Someone found you lying in the garden, passed out. We were all very surprised, yet we were extremely happy." She said.

The night found Rini in a ballroom eating dinner with several guests.

Rini wore her princess outfit. She missed her past mother as much as she had missed her future mother when she had been in the past.

Rini's palm held up her head and she was tapping her fingers on the table while she watched couples dancing and thought of Helios.

Later on in the evening when the guests had gone and she was heading up to her room she heard a knock on the door.

There in the doorway stood Helios. When Rini caught sight of him she ran to him and hugged him with all her might.

"This isn't another dream, is it?" she asked him, pleading.

"No, I am really here." Helios said.

Helios pulled away from her hug but both moved in for a kiss. When their lips met it was as if fireworks were going off.

****

Back in the past

"Where is she?!" Serena screamed to Darien, who sat beside her.

Serena had come home to find Rini missing, tears streamed down her cheeks. She blew her nose with a hanky that Darien had provided.

"My most important treasure…" Serena repeated the words that Nephrenia had said to her just as she threw the girl from the floating surface.

"Rini!" she cried. Darien held her close, not daring to let the tears that threatened to slide down his face come.

**Back to the future** (AN: shut up, I know it's the title of that movie…)

Rini's mother and father appeared in front of the two.

"Rini" her mother began. "Didn't you know? Helios is your destiny." She said, smiling.

Rini's grin grew wider.

"Rini, you must go back to the past." Her father warned. "Your mission is not yet complete and I… er… Darien and your mother… Serena are very worried about you."

'I want to go back… but I don't want to leave Helios…' Rini thought to herself, a frown forming on her face.

"But Helios…" she managed to let out.

The queen saw the love her daughter had for Helios in her eyes. It was much like the love she had carried for her husband. Sympathy overtook her and she gently brought her hand out. 

"Here, Helios." She said. "Come here."

Helios let go of Rini and took hold of the queen's hand.

The queen brought him up to where she was standing and placed her hands on his head. The two closed their eyes.

A beautiful light came from the queen and surrounded herself and Helios. When the light had left Helios' unicorn horn was gone from his head.

"Helios… you will go back to the past with my daughter and live as a normal boy except you will still protect the golden crystal. You will be hidden in a normal boy's body, where no one would look. You will stay in Raye's temple. And last but certainly not least, you will protect our daughter." The queen finished.

Helios was very happy.

****

Back to the past

"Oh Rini!" Serena yelled as she ran to her daughter and hugged her. 

Rini blushed, "Serena…" she said.

Serena noticed Helios standing behind Rini.

"I told you that you'd see him again." She said.

Rini and Helios exchanged smiles.

"It's so good to see you smiling again, Rini" Lita said.

"Yes, we're all very happy for you." Raye said, then she continued. "Helios, you and me had better go." Helios nodded and walked over to Rini. 

Before he left, Helios kissed Rini goodbye. Rini sighed as she waved to the two walking away in the distance.

The End

I know it was cheesy. Anyway, R and R! NO FLAMING! And PLEASE if you have seen a Rini x Helios fan fic anywhere else, PLEASE TELL ME! I crave one to read **so** much! 

~Kari~


End file.
